


The Language of Love and Profit

by EnasRoterFaden



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oo-mox, POV Female Character, Some angst, a little bit of exhibitionism, no explicit smut planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnasRoterFaden/pseuds/EnasRoterFaden
Summary: You arrive on DS9, tasked by the Science Department of Starfleet to observe the linguistic development there. An interesting mission and exactly what you hoped for as a topic for your thesis, but spending so much time in the social hub of the station, you can’t help but notice a certain Ferengi bartender...But how easy is it, to develop and hold onto a relationship, when expectations collide, morality turns into a gray mush, and life goals don't meet?How far are you really willing to go?





	1. The Language of Success

**Author's Note:**

> Update 25th March 2019: I changed the title and summary a little bit as this has become a bit of a bigger project that I had originally planned.

The flight from Earth to Deep Space Nine is a long and exhausting one, and it does nothing to quench your nervousness about this assignment. Sure, you jumped at the chance of doing linguistic research at the wormhole – the thesis paper on this will not only earn you the doctorate you’ve been working so hard for, but maybe even an award, if the results are as exciting as you expect them to be. But leaving home for a mission that will last at least a full year, without friends and in an unstable political environment is nervewrecking none the less.

So you end up spending the days not preparing your work but rather studying the available reports on the staff, the Bajoran news and the station’s emergency exits.

When the captain informs you that the freighter is approaching the station, you have already packed your few belongings back together and hurry to the only observatory on this ship.

DS9 is a sight to behold.

During the slow docking process, an enormous purple-ish vortex opens up in the darkness beyond and swallows up a comparatively tiny spacecraft before collapsing again into nothing. You find yourself staring at the black sky with an open mouth for a few long minutes, hoping to see it again, to take in properly this wonder of the universe.

While it does nothing to help with the nervousness, you no longer worry over your desicion. This is where you want to be.

A young man with a boyish smile greets you as you step through the docking doors. You recognize him from the files, but wait for him to introduce himself anyway, not wanting to make a first impression as a stalker.

„It’s a pleasure to have you aboard. I’m Doctor Julian Bashir“, he says, shaking your hand.

Your first thought is _Received Pronunciation this far out in the galaxy_ and grin. Yes, this assignment will be exciting.

„Call me Julian.“

„Only if you call me Reader“, you answer, then remember a mention of his ego on the staff files. „I think I’ve read some of your work. I’m not a medic in any sense of the word, but that paper on the aphasia virus outbreak was a pleasure to read.“

His smile broadens and he beckons you to follow him. „I can see why that particular virus might interest you. It was a very interesting problem to slove, actually, as the virus changed its gastation period with each new host ...“ Julian rambles on as he shows you the way to your quarters. Maybe it won’t be so difficult to find friends here.

The quarters you were assigned are bright and open, a stark contrast to the claustrophobic halls you had to trasverse to get here. Your few belongings have been beamed over already, and someone has arranged a bottle of some liquid next to a datapad and a mug on the table. The mug has the face of a ferengi printed on its side.

„That’s Quark‘s new scheme to lure in fresh customers. He runs ... an establishment on the promenade. Bar, gambling and holosuites, for the most part.“

„A nice gesture anyway“, you say with a smile and look at the datapad. It has a map of the station on it, with mentioned bar highlighted, as well as a full menu.

„I guess. Well. Most of the senior staff are currently on a mission in the Gamma Quadrant, they had to leave while your ship was docking ... So the official welcome party will have to wait until they return. But I have free time to show you around and introduce you to the remaining staff members at 1800 hours. I’m sure you’d like some time to arrive first, anyway?“

„I do still smell like freighter, don’t I?“ You laugh. „Thank you, Julian. I’ll see you in ... about two hours then.“

 

* * *

 

 

Unpacking goes quickly. It’s just a few pictures of your family on the tables and a few favorite clothes, two potted plants from your parents‘ garden, some art for the walls, and of course your office supplies: a few pads with data, soundcancelling headphones, old fashioned blocks of paper and pencils, a wax board, some clay – those last few cover most original writing systems, and you like to get hands on with any new language you discover. They also look nice.

By the time Julian rings you up over the com you have freshened up, messaged your parents about your arrival, and are ready to go explore.

„Bashir to Reader. I’m sorry but I’ll have to delay our date. A new patient came in and she needs urgent surgery.“

„Oh, don’t worry about me. I can find my way to the Promenade on my own as well.“

„I don’t doubt it. Have fun, I’ll find you later.“

 

* * *

 

 

At this time of (artificial) day, the Promenade is full of al kinds of people – mostly humanoid, but you do spy one sixlegged person whose species you can’t place, and you do pass by the Bajoran security officer of the station, who also isn’t technically humanoid. He seems busy, though, so you don’t approach him.

After an hour or so of walking up and down the public parts of the station, you can practically hear your stomach growling. Julian hasn’t contacted you yet, so you decide not to wait for him and make your way to Quark’s bar. The food menu isn’t as good as the one from the replimat or as interesting as the Klingon Restaurant’s, but the clientele seems to be more diverse and more talkative from what you could tell by walking past it the first time, which is exactly what you need for your studies.

A loud cheering of „Dabo!“ greets you as you enter. It is warm, musky and loud in here, and crowded, with Ferengi waiters swiftly slipping between patrons and scantily clad women of many species trying to attract new customers to the gambling wheel. You eye a free table in the second floor from which you expect you might have a great view (and sound), probably perfect for your work. But then you remember the welcome package and decide to first give your thanks to the owner of this place.

You instantly recognize the Ferengi behind the bar from the picture on the mug, and find yourself a seat there. He notices you right away and comes over, even though he seemed very busy just a few seconds ago.

„You must be the new Ensign from Earth!“

„I am.“

„Let me welcome you to _Quark’s Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade_. I am the cordial host of this humble establishment, and it’s name giver. Quark.“ He puts his wrists together infront of his chest in the typical humble Ferengi gesture, a big, toothy smile on his face.

You nod and return the gesture. His eyes seem to gleam a bit more at that, his smile becoming a more sincere (even though before you hadn’t been aware that it was anything less than sincere).

„My name is Reader. I wanted to thank you for the mug, map and, uh, juice?“

„Maraltian Seev-ale.“

„Never heard of it, but I will try it later.“

„It’s one of my favorites.“ He grabs a glass and pours some transperent liquid, without having received an order. „So what are you doing here on the station?“

„I’m a linguist, and I’m here to study for and write paper.“

Quark leans over to a Lurian two seats down with the full glass and swaps it out for an empty one, without taking his eyes off you. „What kind of paper?“

„Oh, it’d just bore you.“

„Try me. Anything to drink for you?“

„I was hoping for some food actually. Something Bajoran, maybe?“

„First time? I suggest hasperat, then. And some Bajoran Springwine to go with.“

„Hold off on the wine, but I’ll try the other one, please. Do you have Bajoran tea?“

Quark nods. „Hasperat and Deka tea coming right up.“

He disappears to serve and talk to the other customers for a few minutes, which you use to take in more of the crowd around you. Turning off your universial translator, you listen closely to the increased jumble of words and sounds. So many languages. It’s like listenting to a strange opera with a thousand instruments playing at once. Sometimes you really pity the invention of universial translators.

 

* * *

 

 

Having eaten, you leave a message for Julian to read when he’s out of surgery, that you’d like to move the date, as he put it, to the next day and you will just enjoy the Promenade and the new languages around you for tonight in happy solitude. With a pad borrowed from Quark in hand, you spend the next hours simply listening and taking notes. Of course, some people come up because they don’t recognize you, and you make a few first acquaintances, but most of the time you get to just listen and observe. You also order drinks at regular intervals to keep the bartender happy instead of annoyed that you take up precious customer space.

As the night progresses, the bar grows emptier, and once there is not much chatter around you anymore, you use your time to start sorting the notes while the observations are still fresh in your mind.

„You are an odd one, Ensign“, Quark’s voice comes from right beside you. You look up at him. „I can’t recall the last time I saw someone working in my bar at this hour.“

„I hope you don’t mind.“

„Oh, no no, not at all. As long as you keep ordering you may do _anything_.“ He stresses the last word with a grin and a cock of the head, then motions at the pad. „That paper of yours?“

„Ah, right.“ You put down the digital pen and rotate the chair to face him. With him standing and you sitting you’re about eye-level. „It is about the impact of the languages from the Gamma Quadrant on the development of the languages spoken on this station. I also have a few other assignments, but that paper is my personal priority.“

„I see. But we are all using universial translators, so how can there be any influence between languages?“

You can’t help but beam at the question, because it’s a good one, even though you guess the Ferengi is just making small talk instead of actually interested in the topic. „Contrary to popular belief, there is indeed. But on a different level than what you’d find in cultures without universial translators. What we see mostly is a shift in contextual meaning rather than– oh but that’s a long story. I’m sure you have better things to do than listen to me ramble about this.“

Quark waves his hand. „All the well paying customers went home already. Except Morn.“ He nods towards the Lurian. „You’ve got my full attention. Speaking of which, isn’t the Doctor supposed to show you around the station tonight?“

„Some emergency patient had him have to cancel the plans. We’ll catch up on that tomorrow.“

„Well, in that case, would you like to join us in a game of Tongo later?“ He smiles, showing all of his pointy teeth, then quickly adding: „We could use an eighth player, since Commander Dax is away.“

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, you did not expect a round composed entirely of Ferengi, and with the bar void of customers, you felt a bit out of place at first, even though they were all being very polite and do not rush you to remember all the rules of a game you haven‘t played in at least two years.

It does give you a bit of an edge, though, as some of your moves are so unpredictable (because you keep forgetting the card values) and your womenly charms distracting enough, that you end up winning a few of the first rounds. You still lose plenty. But it really is a lot of fun, and you feel like you’re developing your first friendships right here. You never expected your first set of friends on the station to be a group of Ferengi – if you’d made a bet, it would have been on the science officers – but aside from the slightly annoying flirting, they are a great group to be around. And you can’t say you aren’t flattered by the attention.

The last round is playing in your favour again, but Quark’s cards seem to be fantastic, and you are relatively sure he will take home everything on the table. You’re not going to forfeit the game just yet, though, like the others who are already trying to cut their losses at this point of the round.

„I must admit, Ensign, you’re giving me a hell of a fight here“, he says with that tiny lisp of his. „But I’m a master in this game, you have no chance.“

„Well, master, I’ve not lost the round yet.“ You lean over a bit, playing to your only real advantage here. „But if I do, maybe you can teach me.“

A hand lands on your knee. Quark throws you a devilish grin, a bit too eager for your taste maybe, but within expectations. His turn is coming up and he is distracted, so what more could you want? As the Ferengi before him makes his move, you make your own: Just before Quarks eyes have a chance to check his cards, you cross your legs, trapping his hand between your knees.

His breath seems to catch in his throat, a look of subtle panic on his face as he looks at you.

„Oh, Quark“, you murmur, holding his stare with a flirtatious smile, „you might want to call an Evade.“

„E-evade?“

„Are you sure?“

„Yes?“, he stutters.

„Great!“ You open your cards on the table and let go of his hand. „I win.“

„You ... wait, what?“ His eyes find the table again, and he growls. The other Ferengi start laughing loudly, one clapping you on the back. „That wasn’t fair! Ensign, you were flirting with me!“

„I’m sure there’s a Rule of Acquisition covering that.“

One of the waiters, Grimp, nods. „Several would fit this, actually. 19, 48 and 87 come to mind.“

„Exactly!“

Quark waves his hands and stands up. „Argh, fine. Take the strips, I’m done for tonight.“

It is already very late, but now that everyone is getting up to leave, with Quark being left to clean up the table – you guess he’s too greedy to ask one of his employees to do it for him – you feel at least a little bit bad about your tactics and decide to help him. Quark picks up four glasses and starts towards the bar. You grab the other ones and follow him.

„Those are a lot of strips, I don't even have a bag with me.“

„Great. Keep rubbing it in.“

„I actually wanted to ask if you would put them on my tab instead. I’ll be here regularly anyway.“

He places the glasses in the replicator. „Really?“

„Yes. This is the best place for my studies.“ You hand him the rest.

„Thanks. Well, if you insist on it.“ Finally he smiles again and your heart jumps a little bit. How odd. Maybe you ought not to drink as much at this hour.

„And sorry for flirting. I hope I didn’t ...“ How to finish that sentence? _Overstep any boundaries_ , is what you planned to say, but really he was the one touching your knee. And that has no culturally different context on Ferenginar.

Again he waves his blue-nailed hands, saving you the trouble of thinking of a proper way to phrase your thoughts. „Don’t worry about it, at least you didn’t grab my lobes. I hate it when people do that without meaning it.“ That last part was more a murmur to himself, but you heard it well enough.

„I would never.“ He breaks eye contact. „Without permission, I mean“, you quickly add and then have to laugh at how embarrassed you are at your awkward phrasing.

Thankfully Quark laughs, too. „Now you’re just playing with me, Ensign. Go get some sleep before you embarass both of us.“


	2. The Language of the Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are settling in well in your new assignment and things are going rather well ... until they aren't.

Life on the station is different to that on Earth. Distances seem both so much smaller and so much bigger here – you can’t just beam to the other side of the planet to have dinner with your partents, but you can stroll through the entire station within an hour. You also see the same set of people over and over and over again, and by the laws of exposure, you end up becoming friends with them:  
  
From the bar’s staff you especially like Leeta and Rom – you can’t remember ever having seen a sweeter couple – a senior waiter named Grimp and of course Quark himself, who goes out of his way to make friends with anyone who enters the bar. With you spending so much time there, the regular patrons also quickly become part of your group of friends, including Morn, Julian and Miles O’Brien. Odo drops by every day as well, but for entirely different reasons than everybody else, and you haven’t gotten a chance to get to know the Constable better.  
  
By the end of the first month you’ve met all of the Starfleet and Bajoran crew, thanks to a pleasant welcome party thrown by Captain Sisko just a few days after your arrival. Appart from that, Julians makes the most efforts to make you feel at home and invites you regularly to hang out with some of the senior staff (which would be intimidating, if any of them were actually your direct seniors, but as it stands, you don’t actually work with them, just next to them).  
  
You wouldn’t say it out loud, but out of all of the DS9 staff, you like the Trill Dax the most, simply because she is never condescending towards the Ferengi who allows you to work in his bar all day. Not to mention her lifetimes of knowledge is a treasure trove of information and cultural contexts and invaluable experiences that also help with your work. And she plays Tongo.  
  
„You really like Commander Dax, don’t you?“, Quark asks as you are both slowly finishing up for the night, you being one of the last patrons left as has come to be expected. The last hour you always spend sitting at the nearly empty bar instead of at your table. Jadzia had just come by to give you a pad with some calculations you asked for, and you still feel the grin on your face from the short talk you‘d had.  
  
„Of course. She’s become a great friend.“  
  
„Oh, I think there’s more to it.“  
  
You look up from the pad. „It’s just a squish.“  
  
„A what?“  
  
„Squish. The word describes a non-romantic crush.“  
  
„A sexual crush then?“ Quark asks with an amused twinkle in his eyes.  
  
„Platonic. Not to say I would push Jadzia away if she did make a move“, you add after a moment of thought and see Morn turn towards you.  
  
Quark grins. „Make sure you let me know if that happens. I’d pay a small fortune to watch.“  
  
„Keep dreaming, Quark,“ you say, but savour the thought for a moment.  
  
„I never stop.“  
  
„I do have one dream myself.“  
  
„And that would be?“  
  
You’d been thinking about the long-term expenses of your work for a week now, and so far your winnings at the first tongo game covered your spending, but ... „Well, I spend eight hours in here every day, and as per your customer rules, I order a drink every hour.“  
  
„Yes?“  
  
„That’s not very good business for either of us, is it?“  
  
Now Quark seems extra interested and leans over the counter. „What do you have in mind?“  
  
„I want to permanently rent a table in here as office space. If you can offer me something not too expensive, I might be bale to convince my superiors to cover it as necessary expenses.“  
  
„It would cost you more than the drinks, if I have to keep a table available for you all day and night.“  
  
„Sure, but I can’t ask Starfleet to pay for drinks. And I don’t want to have to carry my equipment around all day. Just give me a price that looks reasonable and I’ll forward it to my Commander to get it approved. And I might still order beverages during the day, just not that many. So it would be a win-win for you, or not?“  
  
„Ensign, you’re devious“, Quark whispers with a grin, but before either of you can say anything else, Odo comes in, his walk stiff as ever, maybe a bit more eager than usual.  
  
„Quark!“  
  
„What can I do for you, Constable?“, Quark asks with his businessman voice, but you see panic crossing his face for a millisecond, not unlike the one time you trapped his hand between your legs.  
  
„A ship has just been caught trying to smuggle illegal goods into Cardassian territory. And guess where they were docked before that?“  
  
„Romulus IV?“  
  
„This station.“ Odo comes closer, leaning on the table. „Now, we did check their cargo after they docked, so they must have gotten the merchandise afterwards.“ His voice drops to a low grumble. „Where were you today between 1700 and 1730 hours?“  
  
Quarks eyes narrow ever so slightly. „Right here, working.“  
  
„Is that so?“  
  
„Check the logs. I’m a law-abiding citizen, Constable, and yet you always expect the worst of me. Because I am a Ferengi.“  
  
„Because you are a liar and a thief. I wouldn’t bat an eye at you if you were like your brother or your waiters, and they’re Ferengi as well.“ The Constable moves away slightly and pulls out a pad. „I did check the logs, but you might as well have altered them. Can anyone confirm that you were here during that time?“ He looks quizically at Morn, but the Lurian just shrugs and turns back to his drink.  
  
„Let’s see ...“, Quark hesitates.  
  
You haven’t been part of the conversation thus far, and if you were honest, you have no idea who was where at what time, as the hours always blend together when you are working. But somehow you find yourself saying:  
  
„I can vouch for him.“  
  
Both look at you as if they had forgotten you were there, both visibly slightly shocked, but for probably very different reasons.  
  
„Ensign Reader? You were here and saw Quark working at 1700 hours?“, Odo asks carefully.  
  
„Yes. I was here all day and so was Quark.“ You remind yourself not to blink too little and not to sit too straight. Body language is now very, very important, and if anyone knows what it should normally look like, it’s you.  
  
„I see.“ Odo nods slowly and then turns to Quark. „In this case, I apologize for interrupting your ... work.“  
  
He leaves.  
  
Quark still stares at you.  
  
„So, about that table ...?“, you begin, trying to change subject.  
  
He leans closer, seemingly afraid Odo might still hear him somehow. „Even I believed that for a second. Thank you.“  
  
You wonder if Quark really did something illegal. You might have just interfered with a police investigation. If Odo ever finds out, this will get you in trouble with Starfleet. Maybe even get you kicked out ...

„Are you okay?“  
  
No, no, Starfleet has kept on people after worse offences. They wouldn’t just throw you out for a lie that might as well have been a simple mistake. But they could definitely take this assignment from you. Fuck.

„Reader?“  
  
You look up, breathe. „Don’t make this a habit, Quark“, you say and leave.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Your plan to shower as long as necessary to calm down before bed gets interrupted by the door chime. „Who is it?“, you ask through the Com System, already stepping out.

„It’s Quark.“

„One second“, you say and quickly pull on a robe. Whatever it is, it can’t be good. „Come in.“

The door slides open and Quark steps in with a box in his hand. „I, uh, I wanted to thank you again“, he mutters. As much as he tries to hide it, you catch him glimpsing at your exposed skin past the seams of the robe. He walks up to you, and hands you the box, his eyes not finding a spot to rest on. Nervousness suits him, you decide.

„For me?“

„A betazoid giftbox. It’s, uh, just a replica, to be honest. I didn’t have anything better in storage except for booze, but you don’t seem to like that too much.“

„That’s ... very kind of you.“ You have no idea what a Betazoid giftbox is, so you set it down on the table.

„Also, here’s the rent price for a table for a week. Minimum rental time is a month and, uh, there’s a cancellation fee and some other things in the contract.“ He hold up the small Ferengi-style pad and puts it next to the giftbox.

„Thank you, I’ll check it in the morning.“

Quark hesitates, and so do you.

„Why did you lie for me?“

„What makes you think it was a lie?“

„Because I know exactly where I was during that half hour.“

„Wait, are you Odo trying to figure out if I lied?“, you ask with a semi-real concern.

That gets a hearty laugh from Quark. „No, he’s not that good.“

„Exactly what I would say if I were him. Prove it.“

Quark studies you for a moment, then says: „I’d love to watch you and Commander Dax fuck. We talked about that before Odo came in.“

You blush, then a laugh escapes you as well. „Okay, I believe it.“

„Well, so? Why did you help me out? Was it my incredible charms that swooned you?“

You simply smile, not knowing what to say. You hadn’t actually thought about it. Now that he is standing in your quarters, you can’t deny that this could be why. You might actually be attracted to the big-eared man looking up at you.

A grin, not unlike the one right before you beat him at tongo creeps onto his face. „Ensign, you flatter me. Well, we wouldn’t need Dax to have some fun, do we?“ His hand moves seeming unconsciously towards his ear.

Whether you were already attracted to him before this or not, you can’t deny how your body reacts to his presence now. And you’ve focused so much on your work, that you hadn’t had time for yourself at all lately ... You take a step closer, raise your hand slowly, then remember your promise.

„May I?“

His eyes widen, and suddenly his confidence is gone again. „Wait, really?“

You pull your hand back to your chest, confused.

„I expected you to throw me out, I–“ He stares at you. „You are playing with me again, Ensign.“

„No“, you reply and can’t keep the irritation out of your voice. „But I’m beginning to think that _you_ are.“

„You do seem serious.“ He fiddles with his hands, his words jumbling with speed. „How would this even work? I mean, I’ve seen some Ferengi/Hyoo-mon porn, but they exaggerate everything anyway, and ... you’re not expecting me to pay you, are you?“

You feel the heat rising to your face with anger. „Get the fuck out, Quark.“

He complies in a hurry. The door closes silently behind him, and leaves you standing there confused and hurt, but mostly angry.

He could have just said no.

After a minute of contemplating, you decide to step back into the shower.


	3. The Language of Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward nightly conversation, you have to find a way to reconcile.

„Come to gloat, Ensign?“, Quark asks as you enter his establishment earlier than usual. You just wanted to slip in an out through the second level entrance to grab two of your pads, to work in your quarters instead, but ran right into him cleaning the tables there. Apparently both of you were trying to avoid each other, and so you both failed.

„I’m not ...“

„Enjoy laughing at the dumb little Ferengi, I’ll be downstairs and try not to listen.“ He turns around before you can think of a reply and walks down the stairs.

You quickly get your material, and return to your quarters. At least now you’ve got a good reason to fill out these overdue reports for your superiors.

 

* * *

 

 

The next days are awkward at best. You move your makeshift office – consisting of two pads, one pen and a recording device – from one location to the next, trying out some of the other places on the promenade.

Worst of all, you get the go ahead from your Commander to rent the table at Quark’s at the first price they suggested. Which should make you happy. But Quark has resolved to treating you like any uninteresting customer, which means friendly and confidently and absolutely boring. And that shift in tone is the type that makes you both aware that you fucked up but also makes you so angry that you can’t possibly walk up to him and apologize _just like that_.

So, moving office space it is.

Until he’s back to his old self, you tell yourself. He will forget about it in a few days, and then you can approach him with the contract for the table and all will be well.

... or not.

At least Odo doesn't seem to have found out about your lie.

 

* * *

 

 

„What?!“ Kira looks like she might have a heart attack and you realize you should have not brought the topic up around her. But it seemed like good timing right now with only Jadzia and Kira around, and definitely not Julian because you just you now he’s going to be a dick about it. Maybe Julian might have been the better option after all.

It’s been two weeks and you really can’t wait any longer to talk to someone about this.

„Don’t look at me like that“, you grumble and hide your face with a cup of raktajino.

„Love is love.“ Jadzia grins widely.

„I wouldn’t go that far throwing a label onto it, yet.“

„I think you two would make a beautiful couple.“

„Don’t make me throw up.“ Kira looks like she’s not exaggerating.

„Okay, I won’t bring it up again. Oh, one question though. Rom invited me to Leeta’s suprise birthday party, and I was wondering what kind of gift would be appropriate?“

„I’m going, too! Maybe we can get something together“, Jadzia grins. „How about that betazoid giftbox Quark gave you? I guess you’ll want to get rid of it anyway.“

„Might be a good idea. Would that be acceptable, Kira?“

„What do I know, Leeta’s just as crazy as you are, maybe worse.“

You put your cup down slowly. „What _is_ your problem with Ferengi? I’d get it if this was about dating Dukat or some other Cardassian. You have a good reason to hate _them_ , but the way you’re acting one would think the Ferengi were the ones who occupied Bajor.“

Kira looks away. Jadzia cocks her head, one eyebrow raised.

„No, they didn’t occupy us“, Kira finally says. „But they didn’t help us either. And that little troll you’re somehow attracted to – he made a profit off of the suffering of my people. He sold food and luxuries to the Cardassians while we were barely surviving. I just ... I can’t look at him without being disgusted.“

You look down onto your plate with embarassment. „I’m sorry. That was very insensitive of me.“

„No, no, it’s fine.“ She catches your eyes again and then Jadzias. „Maybe I am a bit harsh on them, or not, I don’t know. That doesn’t mean I can’t have a girls‘ talk with you either way.“

You both grin and Jadzia claps. „Great! Back to the good parts: we stopped off when you flirted with him after he came by to thank you for ... what was it again?“

„Doesn’t matter“, you say quickly, and then recap the embarrassing failed flirt until the moment you threw him out. You end with a sigh and: „I’m very confused about it all.“

„Well, first of all, I like the part where you talk about me.“

„Of course you would, Dax“, Kira says. „Reader, I’d be confused as well. He’s been running after half the station’s female population for years, and now that the opportunity presents itself for the sad little tr–“ She stops herself, holding up her own hands like they could redirect her own way of thinking. „What I’m trying to say is, you’re a catch, Reader, and he must see it that way as well.“

„Are you sure you didn’t just misunderstand him?“

You study your food again. „I don’t know. He was so confident until I tried to make a move, and then he was basically panicking.“

„You should talk to him.“

„I could barely bring myself to get my work from the bar, Jadzia.“

„Okay, how about I talk to him tonight, then?“

„Would you?“

„Of course.“

Kira nods fiercely. „And if Dax can’t get him to see you as the perfect date material, then I can still beat him up. Either way, one of us will be happy.“

You all laugh and spend the rest of lunch talking about Leeta and what to get for her birthday. You feel great, but as you arrive back in your quarters, you start becoming a bit nauseous as the reality comes crushing down on you. Jadzia is going to talk to Quark. About you.

_Oh Prophets._

 

* * *

 

 

As artificial night falls on the station, you try to keep yourself distracted with work, but at around 2400 hours you have gone through literally all your notes, sorted them, indexed them, finished the reports to Starfleet and even brushed up on your Klingon skills, watching _Quvar’s tlhingan Hol Course_ while eating replicator dinner.

Still no message from Jadzia.

She must have spoken to him by now, right?

Maybe an emergency kept her from going.

Maybe–

Your door chime rings and your heart starts fluttering. Do you really want to know what Jadzia has to tell you about Quark? It might be best to just send her back home and find yourself a new dumb crush to worry over. „Come in.“

It’s not Jadzia stepping through the door.

„Good evening, Ensign“, Quark says a bit toneless.

You curse Jadzia silently for not warning you at the very least, and stand up from your desk. The voice is stuck in your throat, all you can do is stare like an overdramatic iditot.

He wears a fine suit you haven’t seen on him before, infuriatingly colourful, a stark contrast to the look in his eyes.

As you say nothing, Quark slowly steps inside, but then stops right away – just enough so the door can close again.

„I don’t ... know if you know, but Commander Dax talked to me and said a few interesting things. I, uh, wanted to check if they’re true.“

„What did she say?“

„She mentioned I might have ... misinterpreted your behavior last night.“

You cross your arms infront of your chest, trying to calm yourself. „Since I don’t know how you interpreted me, I don’t know if that’s true.“

Something in your voice or words seems to pull Quark in, and he takes a few more steps closer, though still at a safe distance from ... from what?

He tries to say something, stops. Straightens his shoulds and head and finally looks directly at you. „I thought you were making fun of me, Ensign. And the way you threw me out, I was sure I was right about it.“

That little knot around your heart, which you now only realize was even there, loosens. You sit down, no longer willing to stand there like the idiot you are. „I threw you out because you implied that ... fuck.“ You can’t look at him, out of a mix of embarassment and guilt, and let your head sink into your hands.

„So ... you weren’t?“

„No, Quark, I wasn’t“, you mumble past your fingers.

There is a long pause, and you kind of expect him to leave, but when he doesn’t, you start searching for the right words to apologize. Sure, you were hurt too by the way he reacted, but you should have known better than.

„And I call myself a linguist.“ You laugh dryly and look up. He still stands there, just watching you, his lips pressed shut which always looked like it took a bit too much effort to be comfortable, but also gives him a more conventional (in human terms) handsomeness. „I’ve studied languages for the better half of my life, and still I didn’t understand what you were saying because I listened only to words and not context. Universial translators my ass.“

Quark finally comes to sit down across the table from you. „No harm done.“

„That’s a lie.“

„Maybe. But, Ensign, I’ve had worse nights, believe me.“

„Does that happen to you often? Women pretending, I mean.“

„Ah.“ Quark waves a hand, his tone switching to a small talk-ish one. „Sometimes, but for various nefarious reasons, mostly having to do with cheating me for latinum. Not that I wouldn’t do that myself, if I had a set of breasts and childbearing hips.“

Despite yourself, you laugh and he smiles. For a second.

„So, I think I have a good enough reason to expect it from certain kinds. But I’ve never before been played by a ...“

„A friend?“

His lips tighten again. „I guess.“

You nod slowly. „I really must apologize for giving you the impression that I was anything but sincere. I hope we can fix this.“ You grin, trying to lighten up the mood „Though I’m not sure I should be offended that you even think that I could be so cruel – or rather flattered?“

That earns you a chuckle, which turns into a full blown laugh from you both. _Ah, beautiful relief._

„I accept the apology, Ensign, but only if you will return to my humble establishment like you used to.“

„I will. You closed up early the last few nights, didn’t you?“

„People kept asking about you and the few strips really weren’t worth it at some point.“

„That’s ... actually quite cute. So, you have the night off?“, you ask with a twinkle in your eyes.

Two full rows of pointy teeth show in a wide grin. „I do. What do you have in mind?“

You get up, walk behind his chair and lean over his shoulder. „My promise still stands. Nothing without explicit permission.“

„Oh, you have my permission, Ensign. You know my–“ Whatever else he was going to say gets lost in a shuddered sigh as you start stroking his lobes.

There’s still the matter of the table rental ... Knowing Ferengi, this might the a good thing to bring up a bit later during oo-mox, to increase the ... fun.


	4. The Language of Interspecies Sex - An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Quark had a great night together, but you hope - and you never thought you'd ever say this - Julian Bashir might make it even better.

This is not how you thought you’d spend the day after, but apparently Jadzia had felt the need to talk to more than just Quark on your behalf. You promise yourself never to trust her with any kind of secret ever again while waiting for Julian to call you up. Quark looks even less eager. Any minute spent here is a minute not making money, and his relationship with the Doctor is mutual acceptance at best.

The nurse calls your names after just a few minutes and you feel the stares of literally everyone within eyesight following you. Julian is waiting in the examination room with a smug look on his face. Usually, you find him pleasantly handsome and charming, but today all you find is the urge to hit him.

„What can I do for you two?“, he asks, knowing full well what you are here for.

You decide not to start a fight. „We need your ... medical expertise, Julian. We, um.“ You look at Quark, who just stares blankly ahead. Great help. Well, if you’re going to be judged by everyone on the station except for Jadzia, Rom and Leeta, you might as well just go for it and not look back. „Last night, we tried to have sex, but as we found out, Human and Ferengi physiology doesn’t fit together as well as some porn vids or holoprograms might have you believe.“

„How unexpected of _porn_.“

You can’t keep a straight face at that and are relieved he isn’t actually laughing at the question itself.

Quark still looks uncomfortable, as if he just sat on a Tethian Stinger but is trying not to show it. He sighs overly confident. „We just need help with the details, that’s all.“

„I’m also curious to know if contraception would be necessary, if we can get the rest to work“, you add with a smile.

„That is a very good question.“ Julian gestures you to a terminal and brings up a few files. „I did a similar search already when Leeta and Rom came to me. There are no Half-Ferengi children mentioned in Starfleet sources, even though theoretical DNA tests suggest that it could still be possible. So I’m going to suggest to you what I suggested to the other two: If you don’t want a child, use contraception. Regardless of the odds. I can get you something by the end of the week that will be fitted to you personally and not fuck up your hormone levels.“ He seems to look at both of you.

„Wait, me too?“, Quark asks.

„Yes, Quark, you too. That way it will be easier on both of your bodies.“

„Fine.“ He sighs again. „Are we done?“

„Nearly.“ Julian hands you each a pad. „I want you to watch these vids carefully and read all the extra information on there, and if you’re not sure about anything, contact me. I don’t want to have to treat inflammations, infections and ruptured ... body parts just because you think alien sex is a piece of cake.“

„Thank you, Julian.“ You mean it, then look at Quark.

„Yes. Thank you, Doctor. You said the contraception is done end of the week?“

„Exactly.“ A little smirk grows on his face. „Why?“

„That’s ... a very long time.“

Julians eyebrow rises just a little bit, and you shake your head with a grin. „You are impossible, Doctor Bashir. I haven’t had sex in a year and now you’re making us wait even longer?“

„Damn, that does sound urgent. I’ll send you something preliminary by tonight, if that’s not too late.“

„I think we’ll survive that long.“


	5. The Language of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People just don't like seeing a Starfleet Human and a Ferengi in a relatonship, and those people slowly start haunting you...  
> Interspersed with big words and big gestures.

After a lifetime of sexual relationships with only humans, interestingly, it’s not the sex that makes the difference. Really, that part’s like having a partner with a few odd kinks. The difference is the dating.

Quark is not a kind of man who’s easy to date.

After the first week you are both exhausted from catching up on a year of celibacy – or however long it was for him, you never felt like asking – and as much fun as it is, four hours sleep every night is not enough. But Quark doesn’t do free time, his life revolves around his bar and his schemes and little else.

So you spend your days basically just like before: Work, eat with a rotating group of friends, and either keep studying during your off time or enjoy some games in the holosuites with friends again. Quark is barely part of your routine, except when you both find the time (and engery) to have kinky sex in your quarters, when the bar is emptier than usual, or when you join tongo night – which, though fun, is just too expensive for you to play every week.

It really is more a friends with benefits situation, and though you think it works, emotions can change quickly. Also, you’ve heard a few uncomfortable rumours about the both of you, and finally find the time to bring it up during one of your sex dates.

„What would you say to a nice, romantic candlelight dinner every once in a while, Quark?“

He halts, then pulls away from your neck.

„Or something else“, you add quickly. „If we can make the time for sex, I’m sure we can make the time for a bit of romance as well?“

„I, uh. Why?“

You raise an eyebrow. „Do you not like spending time with me clothed?“

„I do! I do. It’s just, people already don’t take too kindly to us, and I don’t want to give Odo even more reason to snoop after you.“ He looks genuinely concerned. „It’s better for you, if we don’t seem too attached. You know. In case my _profits_ drop.“

„That’s ... oddly sweet of you.“ You start unbuttoning his shirt again, which you had abandoned for the moment when he began kissing you a few minutes ago.

„Are you sp surprised I can be sweet?“ He grins.

„I can deal with Odo and the rest myself, Quark. And I just don’t like certain things people say.“

„What do people say?“

„That we have some kind of payment contract for the sex.“

Quark laughs but it’s not a sincere kind of laugh.

You stop with the buttons and instead push him further away to look at him better. „You don’t have anything to do with that, do you?“

„Me? No! Of course not.“

„Fuck“, you mumble and untangle your legs from his. „I can’t believe it.“

He tries to stop you from pulling your robe back on. „I swear I didn’t–“

„Don’t lie to me, Quark!“ You get up and go to the replicator. „Sit down, we’ll talk about this right now. Green tea, low heat.“

„Fine.“ He fixes his clothes before complying, and you already sip the tea on your way to the table to calm yourself down. No need to freak out, you tell yourself, this is probably a communication problem, like last time.

„So? Why do those rumours exist?“

„I ... I started them“, Quark relies, his lips pressed together again, trying to look confident.

You do your best to stay calm and nonjudgmental. It takes a moment for you to supress the part of you that just wants to scream. „Okay. But why?“

He looks at least a bit relieved that you didn’t infact rip him apart right there. „It’s a ... family matter. More or less.“

„I think you owe me more explanation than that.“

„Yes, well ... For one, I do care about your reputation as well, that wasn’t a lie. I also don’t want other Ferengi, especially my extended family, to know I have a relationship with a ...“

„Hyoo-mon?“

„Yeah.“

„Because of social stigma? I thought ...“

„Sex is not the problem, Reader. The problem is that you’re working and clothed and independent, and that might ruin me for good.“

You frown and take another sip. It’s not something you really thought about, since you heard about the story with Natima quite a while back from O’Brien or Julian, and the story with Grilka, and it didn’t seem like a problem back then, so you never expected it to be a problem for yourself now.

Quark apparently guesses your thoughts. „It was simpler with Natima. Terok Nor was pretty closed off, and if any Ferengi came asking questions, I could just say it was a business tactic. And something along those lines with Grilka. But you’re Starfleet, and there’s no way anyone would believe we were business partners.“

„You felt it necessary to plant those lies before someone comes asking in the first place.“

A smile. „I’m glad we understand each other.“

„No, no, we don’t understand each other“, you say and get up. The smile leaves his face again. „I get your motivation, I do. But I’m not going to play along. Either you man up like your brother does, or we can’t continue this.“

„Pff, my brother is–“

„I can’t do it this way, Quark. I have ... emotional needs, too.“

You pull the robe closer around you, feeling cold and tired and frustratingly horny. He’s not saying anything.

Whatever.

You turn around and go back to bed. It has been enjoyable while it lasted, you think. There has been no talk of love or a shared future together, no thoughts about the potential of your young relationship, and you had no big expectations yet. Passion was enough. Still, you would have liked to see where it might have taken you.

The tradgedy you feel gripping your heart is one of _what ifs_ that you haven’t even considered before. Now it was all you could think about.

Footsteps and a shuffle of clothes remind you, that Quark hasn’t left yet.

A hand softly touches your shoulder.

„Fine“, he grumbles. „I’ll stop the rumors. But I’ll blame you, when things get out of controll.“

„I can take it“, you murmur with a grin, and sigh as a warm body slips under the covers and presses against your back.

 

* * *

 

 

„Odo to Ensign Reader.“

„Reader here, what can I do for you, Constable?“

„If you have time, please stop by the security office. I have a few questions.“

Quark looks at you curiously as you acknowledge. „What might that be?“

„I have no idea.“ You finish the rest of the glass of Bajoran Springwine and pick up your finished plate. At least the timing isn’t too aweful. Quark gets up, but you gently push him back down into his seat and take his empty plate with you to the replicator. „Oh no. You took the afternoon off for me, you don’t get to work.“

„As you wish“, he says with a grin and leans back.

The last few weeks, the Promenade had seen you two on public dates, which were a nice new experience every now and then simply because you enjoyed the dumb stares, but you did prefer these private ones in his quarters even more. They were just relaxing and Quark was more open talking about his side work – he always seemed to glow when he mentioned smuggling.

„Oh, before I forget, I have made an appointment with Garak for us tomorrow.“

„Garak? Is my uniform not good enough for you?“, you joke, while pulling on the Starfleet jacket.

„You’ll see.“

„I hope I do, unless Odo decides to incarcerate me.“

Quarks smile drops. „Don’t joke about that. Just remember: you know nothing.“

„And you did nothing wrong, yes yes. Sorry for interrupting us, I’ll be back soon.“ You press a kiss to his nose and make your way to Odo’s office.

You’re not entirely sure at which point you’d abandoned at least some of your Starfleet ideals and decided that you liked Quark not just despite his hobbies, but even because of them. Maybe it was when you realized he didn’t deal in anything too problematic, some of his smuggling was even to the benefit of some people in bad conditions, outside of Federation support systems. Since that very first lie, though, you haven’t covered for him or otherwise interacted with his work in any way.

Odo awaits you, turning with his chair as you enter the office, a pad in hand and an unreadable look on his face as always.

„Constable, how can I help you.“

„Please, take a seat, Ensign. How are your studies going?“

You sit. „Very well, except for learning the Gamma Quadrant languages. They’re difficult, and we mostly have just parts of them documented yet.“

„You love your work, don’t you?“

„Of course.“

„Then why, may I ask, are you risking losing it?“

„I’m sorry?“ You lean forward.

„Well. You must be aware that supporting a criminal in his petty activities is not going to be welcomed by Starfleet. Or the Bajoran security on this station, for that matter.“

You know he is studying your face for a reaction. Breathe. You need to remind yourself, that you 1. did nothing wrong, and 2. having a bit of an emotional reaction to this question is natural and restraining yourself too much might be suspicious. You allow the anger inside of you to boil up a little bit. „If you have to say something to me, Constable, say it to my face.“

He gets up and puts the pad down infront of you. „I am saying that you are supporting Quark’s smuggling operations. And I have proof you lied to me at least once.“ He nods towards the pad. You take it. It’s a file about that night you did lie. „You said Quark had been in the bar between 1700 and 1730 hours. However, a contact of mine recently informed me that Quark had been talking to a now aprehended criminal via an external terminal during that time, so he could not have been in the bar.“

„I must have been mistaken, then“, you say and return the pad. „It took me a while to get used to discerning Ferengi faces. So why haven’t you called Quark here, instead of me?“

„I ... can not prove that his conversation was illegal. But that is not the point, Ensign. I want to know why you lied to me.“

„To the best of my knowledge, I did not lie. Now, if you want dirt on me, you better find a law against kinky sex. Because I have nothing else for you.“ You stand up and face him.

„I’m not the bad guy here“, he says in a low tone. „Before you go, let me remind you that that uniform you’re wearing requires you to report any knowledge of criminal activities on the station to Security. I don’t want you to lose your position, Ensign.“

You believe him. Which makes this even more difficult, but you need him to back off. „I don’t want that either, but everyone seems hellbent on getting me off the station. You must know all about the rumours and whispered talk? What is wrong with that human, that she starts something with a Ferengi? Well, let me tell you something, I’m not going to let whispers get to me.“ Which isn’t too difficult, you have enough supportive friends and a thick skin, but Odo doesn’t need to know that. „I thought you of all people would understand.“

It’s a low hit. And it connects.

He doesn’t say much, and you feel like you’ve bought yourself some time.

 

* * *

 

 

„Good afternoon, Mr. Quark“, Garak says as you step into the tailor’s shop. „And you must be Miss Reader. What a pleasure!“

„The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Garak.“

„I already have your dress in the backroom, one moment, please.“

You squint at Quark the moment the Cardassian leaves the room. „You ordered something for me already?“

„Of course! If I go to the trouble of dressing up for you, I expect nothing less from you as well.“ He grins and starts examining the Ferengi style suits lines up in one corner. „At least during the fancy dinner dates you could change into something less comfortable than that uniform.“

„I thought you liked how form fitting it is.“

„I do! But some cleavage would– oh, what do you think of this one?“

„Not enough colour for you.“

He cocks his head once. „You’re probably right.“

At that Garak steps back through the door with a smile that is as charming as it is practiced, a very shiny dress in his arms. „I did my very best to fit it to specification, but it would have been much easier had your dear partner here not insisted on this being a surprise present. Please, try it on.“

You step closer and touch the silky fabric. It feels extremely soft even though it looks like ... liquid latinum. The cleavage is carefully embroidered with a geometric pattern.

„It is beautiful, isn’t it? Just like the one who will be wearing it.“

You can’t stop yourself from grinning up at him. „Thank you, Mr. Garak. I can’t wait to try it.“

„Over here, if you please.“

It fits absolutely perfectly, and you wonder how Quark managed to measure you. A secret hologram image maybe. The fabric feels expensive, very breathable, but also heavy, and even though it is a form hugging cut it doesn’t feel like it’s restricting you.

As you step back outside form the dressing room, you find not only the two men staring at you – one with a pleased professional look, the other one like he will rip the clothes right off you again as soo as you are alone – but also with Jadzia standing there, apparently trying on a new uniform jacket.

„Wow, Quark“, she says with a laugh. „Who knew, I should have dated you after all!“

He doesn’t even react to it, his eyes still stuck on your body.

„Sorry, Jadzia, but you’re too late. He’s mine now“, you reply with a wink.

„And you’re mine.“

 

* * *

 

 

You dress up the next week: makeup, sexy lingerie, the fancy dress, a nice but not too complicated hairdo – you know it’s going to tangle up completely after dinner anyway. Never have you felt this ... overdressed. But Quark deserves it for having been nothing but pleasant and forthcoming lately.

Grimp stands behind the bar tonight, Quark is waiting for you at the entrance and takes your arm. „You look stunning“, he whispers.

After a few steps, you can already guess that he booked a table at the Klingon Restaurant. As you sit down, at the edge of the Promenade, exactly where you like to sit the most, you’re grinning from one ear to the next. The host even sings a piece of Klingon Love Songs as he bring you the first course.

„This is perfect, Quark.“

„Anything for you.“

The night starts out wonderfully, and you can’t imagine any way it could possibly end bad – until Quarks face suddenly turns to stone midway through the main course.

„Quark, my dear cousin!“, comes a voice from behind you.

„Gaila. I-I didn’t know you were coming. What, uh, brings you here?“

The other Ferengi pulls a chair from a nearby table and sits down between you two. „I wanted to see how you were doing! I heard you’ve found yourself a female.“

The look on Quarks face speaks volumes, and it only takes you a second to realize that this is the type of family he did not want to know about your relationship. „Yes.“

„Well, she is pretty. But _Starfleet_? Quark, have you lost your lobes? I should force you to pay back the money you owe me right now, seeing as you have obviously lost your mind.“

It takes all your willpower not to say anything, remembering that women talking to strange men is not popular in Ferengi culture. The few witty remarks up your sleeve won’t do you much good with this type of man anyway.

Quark seems to struggle to get his facial expression under controll. „I like her.“

„Why would you like a female _hyoo-mon_? She’s not even chewing the food for you.“ Now he does look at you directly. Wait, is he challenging you?

If he wants to play a game like that, maybe you do have an ace up your sleeve. The ace being called _Dignitiy Is For Losers_. Slowly, gracefully, you reach over to take Quark’s plate, take a spoon full of the weird worms you’ve been avoiding so far, and take them in your mouth. Their wiggling is absolutely disgusting, but somehow your confidence only grows as you hear whispers going through the restaurant and conversations dying down.

Quark stares at you wide eyed while you chew.

You have no idea how this is usually done, so improvisation is necessary. Still chewing, trying to kill the last of the worms, you get up, walk over to Quark, and then simply kiss him. He doesn’t seem appalled, so you continue to open both of your mouths – even though your brain is absolutely grossed out by it.

When you pull away, the biggest grin you’ve ever seen from him creeps onto his face, even bigger than when he saw you naked the first time.

Now the entire Promenade seems to be looking at you. You sit down. Maybe you should not have played that card, because your cheeks start burning. Maybe you do care about your dignity after all.

„Um, you were saying, Cousin?“

Gaila grumbles something, then says. „I’m impressed by your ability to find the best Federation deals out there. But it’s still only Federation, and she’s still wearing clothes and working.“

„There is a public dress code on this station, I’m afraid.“

„I guess that’s true.“

Quark seems to have to gained his confidence back, and the two start talking about some business while you try to wash the taste of worms out of your mouth.

Even though you might have won a tiny victory over this Gaila, the evening doesn’t get better. Actually, it gets worse.

Bored to death from listenting to talk about currency exchange rates, your only distraction being that you end up chewing up two more courses of food for Quark. He also makes no attempt at leaving early, either because he already paid for the food or because he doesn’t want to tip Gaila off on the bluff – probably a mix of both. And the other Ferengi seems to have decided to stay and watch, especially for the reaction from the other guests. Granted, most stopped staring after the third spoon, but every time someone new passes by on the Promenade, you curse yourself for liking this spot so much.

„Well, this was unexpectedly delightful“, Gaila says finally, as the Klingon host takes the empty plates off your table. „How about a drink in your quarters? I’m so curious to see how a shared Ferengi- _Hyoo-mon_ quarter might look like.“

Quark definitely sees you freeze up, and he nods. „I have a fantastic Maraltian Seev-ale we could share, but why not let us drink it while I show you my newest holosuite program instead? A very special kind. Reader needs to be out early in the morning again to, uh, run some errands for me, so we shouldn’t keep her up.“

„No, no, don’t worry, I won’t stay too long. Just one glass while I tell you about an investment opportunity for us together.“

Somehow, you end up following Quark to his quarters instead of just saying fuck it and going back to your own. He is still trying to change Gailas mind about their destination, but miserably failing. Gaila is simply playing him, trying to get him to admit that you are just like any other human and a disgrace to Quark, and thus a good reason to ask for his debt to be paid off. You have a lot to say about that, in your mind, but you don’t intend to let your lover down now. He can pay you back later.

The three of you step into the quarters that don’t look like two people ever lived here together, which should already be a dead give away. But Gaila doesn’t seem to be paying attention to his surroundings as Quark hurries him to a table to pull out some wine.

„Bring us two glasses“, Quark demands from you, but with an apologetic look, and sits down across from his cousin.

As you set them down infront of them, Gailas eyes wander over your body.

„The female is still wearing clothes. I can’t imagine the Federation would order a dress code even in private rooms?“

„They do, actually“, Quark fumbles for words. „There’s no proper way to make sure the code is obeyed, of course, they can’t easily ...“

You stop his talking with a smirk, and his eyes fix on yours.

 

* * *

 

 

„Wait, so you really ...?“ It’s the first time since you got to this space station that you see Jadzia flustered. That alone was probably worth it. Very early on Kira and Julian excused themselves from the conversation, even though they were the ones asking about it in the first place, so now it’s only the two of you in the otherwise empty replimat.

„I did.“

„You stripped infront of a Ferengi arms dealer?“

„Well, not directly infront of him, but it’s astonishing how quickly he lost interest. I guess clothes on women are hotter for most Ferengi than being naked.“

„Fair enough“, Jadzia mutters and looks you up and down.

„Also, I felt a bit guilty about making Quark stop the rumours about us. It seemed like a good way to pay him back.“

„Did you spend the night?“

„I thought about it, but then Quark had to make it awkward the moment Gaila left.“

 

* * *

 

 

„I love you.“

You blink, looking down into Quarks sparkling eyes with confusion. His hands hold yours, squeezing ever so slightly.

„That’s a big word, Quark.“

„It’s true! I love you!“

„And you realize that the moment I strip for your cousin?“

„Actually already when you started chewing my–“

You free your hands and hold them up infront of you. „That was a one time thing. To help you keep face, not lose your latinum, or whatever.“

Quark looks like he’s getting a headache and you walk past him to get your clothes. Maybe you should keep a spare set of Starfleet uniform at his quarters for situations like these.

„Honestly, those worms tasted horrible enough for me to never want to see them again in my life. And I’m probably going to have to tell a dozen people the story of how I got to the point in my life where I mouth-fed my Ferengi lover while being oogled by his cousin. Because at least a hundred people saw us out there, and definitely everyone must have heard about it by now. Oh stars. Captain Sisko probably heard of it as well.“

„You know, I get the feeling you’re embarrassed of me.“

„What?“

„You heard me.“ He crosses his arms. „You say you have _emotional needs_ , but the moment you’re reminded I might have feelings as well, you shut yourself off. Not a very healthy attitude, if you ask me.“

„I don’t shut myself off, I want you to realize you only think you love me because I behaved like one of your peoples‘ females for a few hours.“

„Oh, I’m soooorry. Then your problem isn’t with my feelings, it’s with the Ferengi.“

„No I– Wait, you’re not getting to complain right after I tossed all dignity out the window for you.“ You adjust the dress around your hips.

For a moment, he says nothing and watches you step back into your heels, with an expression on his face that you can’t read. Not too long ago you were wondering about what a future with Quark might look like, or rather _casually_ wondering. But you really don’t like thinking about that too hard just yet. Him confessing his love, which is certainly not more than an hormonal infatuation, makes that far too real.

„Where are you going?“

You realize you’ve got no idea what you should be doing with yourself right now. You don’t want to talk about feelings, you don’t want to leave, and there seems not much inbetween those two options. „Quark, can we please pretend that none of this happened?“

„Fine. Then what?“

„We could pick up where we would be right now, if Gaila hadn’t interrupted.“

„You mean having sex?“

„After all, didn’t you buy me this dress so you could rip it off me?“

Quark smirks.

 

* * *

 

 

Jadzia leans really far over the table, studying your face. „You’re telling me that you decided to ignore that he said he loved you?“

„He doesn’t mean it, he’ll be glad I ignored it.“

„This is Quark we’re talking about!“ She looks actually mad, making you flinch back. „He’s a romantic. Of course he meant it!“

You don’t really know what to say to that. Part of you wants to laugh about it, but as you are trying to sort your thoughts and feelings about that, your combadge chrips.

„Ensign Reader, please report to Ops immediately“, says Captain Siskos voice.

„Acknowledged, Sir.“

„What kind of trouble have you stepped in now?“, Jadzia asks and gets up together with you.

„No idea. You’re coming along?“

„My shift starts in fifteen minutes anyway.“

 

* * *

 

 

Captain Sisko is pacing his office as you enter, turning the baseball in his hand. Not a good sign.

„Captain.“

„Ensign, please take a seat.“

You comply, feeling uneasier with every second. He stops and looks at you directly, and you just know that whatever he’s going to say will not be good.

„I make it a habit to not pry on my staff’s relationships. I don’t care what anyone does in their free time or who they do it with.“ He finally stops pacing and put the ball down. „However, it has come to my attention that you relationship with a certain bartender has been interfering with station security.“

A protest sits on your lips, but Sisko stops you before you even have a chance to finish that thought, let alone voice it.

„Don’t deny it, Ensign. I don’t need to know why, I don’t need to hear an apology. What I do need is that you make it up by telling Constable Odo everything that might be of use in prosecuting Quark for working with smugglers in the demilitarized Zone. Otherwise I will send you back to Earth so somebody else can deal with you there. Am I making myself clear?“

„Very clear, Sir.“ You can hold his intimidating gaze only for a moment, before it becomes too much. Fear and admiration mix together to a strong blend, and you seem to want to follow his orders no matter what. What a fantastic Captain. Maybe Quark had it coming. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so open about all his dealings with you, there’s definitely a Rule of Acquisition about that. You’ve been sleeping with him for what, two months now? That doesn’t mean you’re obligated to throw your career away to cover for his criminal behavior. Then again, he loves you. „But I know nothing of value, I’m afraid.“

„You’re really trying to tell me that he never mentioned any criminal behavior in your presence?“

„Yes, Sir.“

He laughs dryly and sits down, his eyes boring into you. „Then what do you talk about, if I may ask.“

„Not much.“ Somehow, a certain card keeps playing into your hand, even though you started despising it since those wiggly worms. „We spend most private time with sex. Ferengi aren’t big on business talk with females anyway.“

The unease settles visibly on Sisko’s face. „I ... didn’t think you’d be the kind of person to accept such a treatment.“

„Don’t worry, Sir. I think it plays rather naturally into my more submissive side. But if we’re going to discuss my sex life further, I’d rather get a raktajino first. I’ve had no chance to finish my last one.“

„That won’t be necessary.“

„Am I dismissed, then?“

A small pause. „Yes. But if I do find out that you’ve been covering for Quark, for whatever reason at all, I’ll personally ship you back to Earth to a court-martial.“

„Understood, Sir.“


	6. The Language of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark has a new business opportunity lined up, but he needs your help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hiatus is finally done! The beginning of the new semester is usually a good time to write for me, so expect more from this (and maybe a few other fics...) soon :) I did want to get this chapter out during September, so it ended up being a bit shorter than the previous ones. I hope you few crazy folk who actually read this will enjoy it anyway!

„It’s annoying to have to keep my mouth shut around you“, Quark says the moment the doors of your private quarters close behind him.

„I’ve missed you, too“, you say with an amused smile, and he kisses you fleetingly. He’s obviously preoccupied. „How was the Gamma Quadrant?“

„Rich with latinum and full of secrets.“

You’ve been staying out of trouble for the last few weeks, explicitly not paying too much attention to what your lover does or talks with certain customers, not following him into locked up storage rooms for what he smugly calls „productive breaks“, not getting in the way of Odo whenever he enters the bar. And, of course, making sure Quark does not tell you about any illegal activities you would have to report.

You get two glasses from the replicator and join him at the table, as he’s opening a bottle of Bajoran Springwine. „I’d love to tell you about all of it. I actually miss having someone trustworthy around. To bounce ideas off, you know?“

„Yeah, well, unless you want to regularly visit me in a Starfleet prison on Earth ...“

„I know, I know.“ He fills your cup, then his own. „Completely unrelated, do you happen to know where one could get the code for the Federation Universial Translator?“

„Quark!“

He grins and sips his wine. „Actually, I heard there might be some open source, non-encrypted version out there?“

„Uh, could be. I’d have to check.“ You can’t help but echo the grin. „Now I’ve got to know at least a bit. What are you planning?“

„There’s a planet in the Gamma Quadrant. The people there are incredibly sensitive to electical currents and some other things that make it uncomfortable for them to use Universial Translators.“ Quark leans closer, lowering his voice to a whisper even though you both are alone. „I’ve met someone on my trip who thinks he can find a work around, but the Dominion is keeping tabs on their own tech. Nobody inside the Quadrant wants to risk making enemies. So, since we’re already enemies ...“

„Not bad. But why not just use a Ferengi Universial Translator as a base?“

„Too expensive to licence, and the last idiot who ripped it illegally got caught and had to pay a fine so big even the Blessed Exchequer would shudder in horror. Poor bastard. No idea what became of him. I think his remains sold quite well, though.“ His eyes glaze over in thought.

You clear your throat to pull him back into the now. „Won’t hurt to check what’s available. I’ll let you know what I find over lunch tomorrow.“

„You’re a treasure.“

He leans over an pulls your free hand to his ear.

 

* * *

 

You do find something, but it’s not really „open source“. More specifically, it’s a very cheap research version, unencrypted, and the licence under which it runs does not explicitly state that it can’t be used outside of Federation research. However, the more you look into it, the more obvious it becomes that this must have been an oversight, since to find the version in the first place, you had to have a researcher’s access.

When you bring the license information to Quark during your private quarters lunch date, he nods slowly, eyeridge furrowed slightly. „So the moment anyone from outside Federation Space tries to buy it, they’ll notice the loophole and close it.“

You shrug.

„Which means ... I just need someone inside the Federation to get it for me.“ The look he gives you is obcenely obvious. You instantly regret ever having told him about the Federation Standard expression „puppy dog eyes“. Ferengi has no equal word or concept, but apparently he has caught on quite easily.

„No way. I’m not getting more involved than this.“

„Come on“, he reaches across the table to take your hand, squeezes it. „It’ll fill our pockets AND the hearts of those poor supressed aliens. If anything, Starfleet will thank you for messing with the Dominions‘ plans and making some allies inside the Gamma Quadrant.“

„I doubt it.“

Quark runs the tip of his thumb’s blue finger nail across your skin, smiling more confidently than you think he should. „What’s the worst that could happen?“

„The Founders could assassinate us.“

His thumb halts for just a moment. „I mean the worst _likely_ thing. Considering we’ll go through enough security measures and stay on DS9.“

You sigh. He’s not going to give up easily, that’s clear. There must really be a lot of money at stake, and you wonder if that won’t make this more dangerous than it already is. So, you could lie to your lover to end the plan here and now, or make an educated guess that would probably not help with convincing him to back down. „Fine. It would definitely end up in my file. My superior might be easily convinced that this was a well-meant if misguieded plan, if it does go as you say.“

„Would they court mashall you?“

„Maybe, but only if it semes like there was any malicious intent. Or if Captain Sisko pulls enough strings … At the very least, I haven’t made any effort to gain his respect, so he won’t do me any favours.“

„All of the senoir staff have done questionable things. Most far worse than helping a poor alien species, while sticking to the letter of the law!“

„Maybe the letter, but not the heart of the law.“

„Now which of us is the linguist? If they meant something else, they should have paid more attention to how they said it.“

Your defences are slipping. Of course you’ll do it, it’s far too exciting an opportunity to pass up. Even if it might throw you back a year or two in your career. You can be an Ensign for a while longer, if it means you get to develop a new Universial Translator. It’s a dream for any linguist, and a rather unachievable one.

„Okay. But I want to take part in the entire process. Every step.“

„Uh, what?“

„You heard me. If I get you that software, I’ll be the one to adjust it to their language.“

„Hm, fine. Will be a bit more difficult to arrange that, but it can be done. Might save a few strips, too.“ Quark pulls your hand to his lips. „Thank you.“

You grin, and start poking your food, as another thought comes to your mind. „Hey. You said ‚our‘ pockets.“

„Did I?“

„You’re a hopeless romantic.“

„Guilty as charged, officer. I might have contraband on me as well. You should do a quick body search before letting me leave for my bar.“


	7. The Language of Interspecies Alien Sex II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interlude while I work on the main story :)

„These techniques sound dangerous. Who does those?“

„Dangerous but amazing“, Quark replies with a smirk and places a cup of tea on the table next to you.

You look up from _Oo-mox for Fun and Pleasure_ and raise an eyebrow. „You've found someone willing to risk giving you an ear infection?“

A smirk crawls onto his face. „Once or twice.“

„They must have been Ferengi, then.“

„Only one of them, the sister of my first boss. Oh, Gera! She cost me dearly, but her feather technique was worth it.“

The way he seems to look inward for a moment, lost in memories, riles up your curiosity. There must be a few stories there, and hopefully more entertaining than reading an oo-mox handbook. „Gera, huh? Hey, I just realized I know only a little about your previous partners.“

„You know about Natima. And Grilka.“

„Everyone on the station knows about those two.“

„Good point.“

„But who else was there? Not only Gera, I guess?“

„Ah, you’re jealous!“

You grin. „How could I be, if I’m here and they’re not.“

Quark gives you a toothy smile and huddles up next to you, trying to look sexy. „Well said, my little treasure. None of those three are on DS9, so no need to be jealous.“

He sounds playful, so you play along.

„Oh? And is there someone on DS9 you’d want to tell me about?“

„I wouldn’t want to worry you. A gullible waitress here, a handsome young doctor there.“

You laugh out loud and push him off you.

„I’m serious. You obviously haven’t paid any attention to how he looks at me. If you’re asking me, the good doctor is just hanging around Garak so he can take his mind off of me for a while.“

„Absolutely, I’ve seen that look! It’s tragic, really, you two would make such a cute couple.“

„Indeed! But he’s too _Starfleet_ for me, you know?“

Quark bends over the chair and kisses you. Then he gets distracted by his pad as it blinks with a new message. He’s been up to a lot lately - the new business opportunity and maybe the reality of working on it with you together has given him an extra boost of energy. You grab the tea, which has now cooled to an enjoyable temperature, and inhale the flowery scent that reminds you of home …

By the time you’re through with the chapter on health hazards of _Oo-mox for Fun and Pleasure_ , Quark has sunken completely into his work and your tea is empty. It is late, you have a meeting in six hours and a long work day ahead of you. So you get up, put the tea set back into the replicator and tap a new request into the console.

Quark doesn’t even notice (or aknowledge) you walking up to his seat from behind. It really is late for both of you.

He shudders as you brush the replicated feather over his lobe ever so lightly.

You will be very tired in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a great time with your linguistik work - until you don't.

The following weeks are a blur of scientific delight. Literally everything goes well, according to Quark, who deals with communicating between you and his contacts – which makes you just a tiny bit suspicious, since that seems too good to be true. But you receive all the requested material on the language of the species, and when you send new versions of the code through Quark to whomever is implementing it in a workable version, you’re also getting feedback from their trial runs. So there’s really no reason to worry. All you regret is being unable to communicate directly with the species, and you haven’t actually learned their language yet, you just deal with dictionaries and grammar books. It seems to work out fine none the less.

Aside from scientific curiosity, the thing you like best is the fact that you and Quark can talk business again. You did miss it a lot. You do keep it low profile, though. No need to alert Starfleet or competitors ahead of time.

„You’ve been awfully busy lately,“ Julian says during a rare social gathering with the station’s science team. They booked a holosuite to play a Bajoran version of beach volleyball but half of the people are just relaxing in the sun now, as are you. The doctor was removed from his team a few minutes ago due to unfair advantage.

„Uh, yeah, I guess“, you manage to say, and then the ball hits the ground right next to you and Jadzia’s team cheers.

„Sorry!“, she calls from the playing field.

Julian throws the ball back to them, then says, „I’m glad you came along. Don’t overwork yourself with whatever it is you’re doing right now.“

„An analysis of the linguistic development in Gamma Quadrant merchants, specifically on Deep Space Nine. It’s part of my paper, _Wormhole Influence on Linguistic Development_.“

„Found anything interesting?“

You relax a bit and tell him about the statistics you’re collecting, obviously leaving out that the reason you’re not going to many social outings lately is a very different kind of work.

Julian is smiling by the end of your explanation. „Have you thought about getting a PhD in linguistics?“

„Not recently.“

„Why not?“

„It seems so far away. I’ve worked on this paper on and off for months now, I can’t even imagine working on a full doctorate thesis that could take years to finish.“

„I hope you change your mind.“

„You just want me off the station“, you laugh and Julian grins.

„I’m being serious, the Federation needs more brilliant minds like me!“

You throw a fist full of sand at him, and somehow that erupts into a full on sand fight between half the science team and ends with everyone leaving the holosuite exhausted and still giggling. But before you can leave as well, Julian stops you again.

„Wait, Reader.“

You turn, and he beckons you to come back, so the holosuite doors close again.

„What?“

„I heard about ... uh. I heard about the thing with Quark.“

Your heart starts racing. „What thing?“

„You know what I mean. And I think you should reconsider.“

You say nothing for a moment, just stare at him blankly. Then: „Who else knows?“

„Only Jadzia and Kira, I think? Look, I–“

„How would they know about it!?“, you burst out, completely irritated now. Nobody should know about your work, not now, not so early in the process. You were careful, Quark was certainly careful as well!

„You told them.“

You blink, confused.

„About how he said he loved you?“

_Oh._ „Oh. That.“

„What did you think I was talking about?“

„Nothing. What do you want me to, uh, reconsider?“

Julian seems to scan your face for a second before saying: „You really are overworking yourself, Reader, memory problems are an early warning sign.“

You just stare at him, hoping he’ll continue on his own, and after a sigh, he does.

„Quark said he loved you and you ignored it. Speaking from experience, I would suggest you don’t leave him hanging like that. Just be upfront about your feelings.“

The heat in your cheeks is burning, and you’re not sure when it started. You’re not sure of anything anymore. You’ve actually forgotten the entire ordeal, it feels unreal in your memories. Somehow you manage to say: „Okay. Thank you for telling me. I think I really do need to take a day off.“

Julian nods slowly and you both leave the holosuite.

 

* * *

 

The next day, you enter the bar through one of the back doors, and make your way to your workspace without alerting any of the Ferengi to your presence. A night off seemed like a good idea, but being by yourself hasn’t really helped. Now you feel even worse. How could you have forgotten Quarks spontaneous love confession? Of course, it was in a context of infatuation, you tell yourself, a very fickle, short lived kind of love. He’ll grow out of it in a month or three, and then you’ll both figure out if what you’re sharing is more than a burst of misplaced compassion.

Either way, you feel awful.

But you’ve got to keep working on your actual assignments so your superiors won’t have to question how you’ve been spending your time. The chair on the little terrace is comforting, the chatter of the patrons slowly fills your busy mind as you’re concentrating on work. You turn off your translator and start scribbling, recording, listening.

At some point, you realize Constable Odo an Major Kira have entered the bar. It’s probably Quarks tone of voice that pulls you out of your trance, and you quickly turn the translator back on.

„–that case, what can I do for you?“

„Nothing, Quark.“ You jot down a quick note about how Odo seems to always stress his As. „We’re looking for Ensign Reader.“

„Whatever she’s done I’m sure it was perfectly legal.“

„That’s not why we’re here.“

„Whenever I see the two of you together, it always means trouble, so forgive me if I ask, but: why _are_ you here, Major?“

Kira doesn't reply, looks up and finds you. She smiles and nods to Odo, and then waves you down. You follow the indirect order with a bite more haste than might be natural. Quark shoots you a look, but decides that it’s safer to turn to the next customer. Odo seems to watch his every move. Then again, he always does. Stars, this paranoia really starts to eat at you. _Everything is perfectly legal_ , you remind yourself. _The letter of the law._

„Do you have a moment to talk? In Odo‘s office?“

„Sure. Let’s go.“

 

* * *

 

„So, what’s this about?“, you ask as you lean against the back of the guest’s chair. Both Kira and Odo are also standing.

„We need your help with translation.“ Odo taps a few icons on his console and a voice starts talking about trade routes. Nothing fancy, and from the word choice and voice it sounds like Dominionese spoken by a Vorta – rather easy to distinguish even with the universal translator turned on.

„Sounds okay to me“, you say after Odo stops the playback.

„But that’s not the entire message“, Kira says with a half-smile. „We’ve got intel that Vorta sometimes encode messages within their messages, the kind that won’t be picked up by automatic translation. We need to know what they’re really saying.“

„I’m a linguist, not a cryptographer, Kira.“

„Apparently it’s more like a language than a puzzle, all Vorta speak it fluently. According to my informants.“

Now that's an exciting idea. You can already see it eating up all your time, of which you already have too little. You mentally cross your fingers and ask: „Will that be an overtime assignment or replace my current one?“

„I’ve already checked with the Emissary and your supervisor on Earth. This has top priority over every other assignment.“

You nearly sigh in relief and grin. „Great. Can’t wait to start.“

„Not so fast.“ Odo crosses his arms. „Doctor Bashir got wind of this somehow. Probably through Garak … He tells me, you’ve been overworking yourself. You solid life forms need rest even more than I do, so while this is top priority for your working hours, I expect you to get some sleep during your off hours. Proper sleep, Reader.“

„I will, Constable, don’t worry.“

„And not a single word to anyone. Especially not to Quark. Prophets know, too many people on this station have already heard of this.“

This time you don’t keep the sigh in. „I understand. At least it will level the playing field between us and remove _How was your day?_ from his vocabulary as well.“

„I’m sure you’ll find other topics.“

„I’m sure. Kira are you free now?“

„I should be.“

You smile and take her by the arm. You’re finally feeling confident again, back in your element. „Let’s get lunch and talk about how much Julian seems to know about my private life.“

 

* * *

 

„I haven’t seen you in days“, Quark grumbles as you step into the nearly empty bar. Only Morn is still here, finishing up his last drink.

„I missed you too.“

You lean over the counter and kiss him, softly, not too eagerly because this is another work night and you can’t get too distracted. Yet. Morn mumbles something and Quark pulls away to shoo him out.

„The bar is closed for the night. You can take the bottle with you, I’ve put it on your tab already.“

You grin as Quark locks the door behind Morn and then proceeds to check a few random chairs, glasses and bottles for unwanted liquid guests.

„I’ve seen Odo just ten minutes ago on his way to habitat ring 2.“

„Rule of Acquisition 99: Trust is the biggest liability of all.“

„You do know you seem even more suspicious when you're this careful?“

Quarks voice turned a bit louder, as if to make sure anyone hiding in his bar would hear it. „What’s suspicious about wanting to have some privacy during _oo-mox_?“

You chuckle to yourself as you watch Quark check everything for another minute, before he finally grabs a drink for the both of you – one of the cheap ones – and sits you down at what he deems to be the safest table.

You relax into the alcohol and listen to him recap his last conversation with his partner in the Gamma Quadrant. A few modification requests from the test subjects, a few additional dictionaries for local dialects, and one reported problem with an alien language, nothing fancy or unexpected. Julian ordered you to get some rest, and in comparison with the mental gymnastics you’ve been doing all day for nearly a week (without getting any further in finding a hidden meaning in the message), this feels like a holiday.

„All in all: It’s going really well. We’re already making profit off of this!“

„We are?“

„Yes! Some diplomats have bought a few pieces of the unfinished tech for some outside mission. Apparently they’re still employing interpreters to translate live for them, but they hope the tech will give them a hidden advantage. My type of people.“

„I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. We are barely halfway done, there hasn’t been any proper social context testing, if they base their decisions on imperfect translations, I–“

„Don’t worry, treasure, we didn’t even follow Rule of Acquisition 239 when we sold it. They know what state the merchandise was in, and they paid anyway! Also, most of the latest feedback comes from them. This will pave our way to success.“

You frown but don’t say anything as you reach for the datapad with the linguistic data. Politics isn’t your thing. As long as you can believe that Quarks tell the truth, this might not be the proper way of developing a translator, but there’s also no reason to get upset. It’s understandable these people were eager to get their hands on it, finished or not.

The data is interesting. Too much to go through right now, but you scroll through it anyway. And stop. There’s a section about Vorta sub-grammar.

„The diplomats sent this?“

Quark nods. You stare back down. This is it. This is what will let you translate the message!

„Is something wrong, Reader?“

You shake your head slowly and continue to read for a minute or two, to take it all in. This is not only the key, it’s basically a complex new language. Very complex. You could translate the message within a day, two at most, but you could never pretend to have found this out on your own.

„We have a problem.“

„What kind?“

You sigh and look up again. Quark's grey eyes are confident, even though his lips are pressed together. Of course. He doesn’t expect the kind of trouble you’re about to rain down on him.

„I’m sorry, but Captain Sisko needs to see this.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the semi-cliff hanger, but the chapter was getting too long, so I had to split it up, and this seemed like the perfect place to stop. I hope to finish the second part by the end of the month^^"


End file.
